


How did I get so lucky?

by Mynamesydney



Series: Random ralbert fics [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamesydney/pseuds/Mynamesydney
Summary: “Stop teasing,” Race whimpered, “you know I’m impatient.”Albert pressed another kiss to his jaw and sat up so he was face to face with Race. “Exactly.” Albert smirked and Race huffed.





	How did I get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part 2 to Goodmorning love, but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> I did my best

“Fuck Albert”

Albert smirked as his mouth moved lower on Racetrack’s body. He paused once he got to the edge of the blond’s sweatpants and took a moment to look at the boy in front of him. Race was already gone and they had barely started. His eyes were closed, and his chest was heaving. Albert hooked his fingers into the waistband of Race’s sweats and pulled them to his ankles in one swift movement. 

“Bit excited are we?” Albert teased as he traced a finger over the apparent bulge in the boys underwear. Albert pressed a teasing kiss to Race’s crotch. The other boy let out a whine and bucked his hips, wanting for than the redhead was giving him. Albert muffled a laugh and moved back up to his boyfriends neck, pressing a small kiss to his jawline. 

“Stop teasing,” Race whimpered, “you know I’m impatient.”

Albert pressed another kiss to his jaw and sat up so he was face to face with Race. “Exactly.” Albert smirked and Race huffed. The shorter boy leaned down and pressed his lips to the blonds. Race immediately moved to deepen the kiss, and swiped his tongue against Albert’s lip. He opened his mouth slightly and Race graciously explored Albert’s mouth. Albert nipped at Race’s lip, and the blue eyed boy groaned. In one swift movement, Race hooked his leg around his boyfriend’s waist and flipped them so he was now sitting on Albert. 

Albert let out a little yelp at the sudden flip and Race grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head.

“I asked you to stop teasing me.” He growled in Albert’s ear, and the redhead shivered. Race dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s pulse point and Albert let out a high pitched cry. Race knew that his neck was his weak spot. Race snickered and sucked more marks onto the boy below him. Albert groaned and lifted his hips, desperate for friction. Race pulled off his neck and laughed.

“Can you have some patience? I’m getting there.” He pressed a swift kiss to Albert’s lips and moved so he was level with the redhead’s crotch. He pressed a kiss to one of Albert’s hip bones then quickly pulled off his underwear. Letting go of Albert’s hands, he paused and looked pointedly at his boyfriend. 

“Keep your hands there, got it? No touching” Albert swallowed and nodded. In one swift movement, Race dipped his head down and took Albert into his mouth. He wailed and bucked his hips, hands flying down to grab blond curls. Race pulled off and slapped his hands away, glaring at Albert.  
“I said no touching.” The blond boy pressed a teasing kiss to the head of Albert cock, and took him in his mouth. Albert bucked his hips up again and grabbed the sheets next to him. Race bobbed his head up and down, gaining a rhythm. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t fit and moved his hand and mouth in sync. He but his other arm over Albert’s hips and held them down, preventing him from bucking them up again. 

“Shit, fuck Race. God- don’t stop, don’t stop. Holy hell Rac- I’m close Race, Race I’m close.” Albert let out between stuttering breaths. Race hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Albert let out a cry and chanted Race name as he came. Race pulled off and wiped his lips, sliding up Albert’s body. He pressed a kiss to the boys cheek. Albert looked at him through hazey eyes and slide his hand into Race’s underwear. Race pressed his face into the crook of Albert’s neck, breathing heavily. Albert twisted his hand just the right way and Race’s breathing stopped for a second as he came on his and Albert’s chests. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend, both of them exhausted. Albert shoved the other boy off of him, slid on Race’s discarded sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen. He came back with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. He wiped down Race, as he already washed himself of in the kitchen. Race grumbled something akin to thank you, but Albert wasn’t quite sure. He fell down onto the bed next to Race, and looked at the boy. He admired how Race’s blond curls feel over his forehead, and how his long eyelashes brushed his cheeks. Freckles dotted his nose and forehead and Albert resisted the urge to run his fingers over them. Race opened his eyes to find Albert staring at him. He smiled lazily and pressed a soft kiss to Albert’s nose, who flushed at the gesture. 

“I love you” Race mumbled into the sheets. Albert brushed his boyfriend’s curls out of his eyes and cracked a small smile.

“I love you too” Albert said and he took Race’s hand.

And they meant it.


End file.
